


Xander's Support

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander suffers from depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xander's Support

Ryoma tapped his knuckles lightly against the doorway, announcing his presence before speaking to avoid startling the current occupant. “Something weighs heavy on your mind,” he noted. He waited a moment, watching as Xander turned slightly in his chair to look at him. Exhaustion was clearly written all over the Nohrian's face but he did his best to hide it, turning back around to avoid Ryoma's gaze. “Have I been told correctly?” he gently pressed, stepping into the room.

“Sometimes I wonder if she speaks a little _too_ freely about others,” Xander muttered.

“Our shared sister worries about people. It is a weakness that perhaps we both agree works in her favor,” Ryoma offered, approaching to stand beside the other.

“I suppose,” Xander consented, unable to meet the other's gaze. “Did she tell you that these moods pass?” he asked, raising one eyebrow.

“She did.”

“They pass without the need of help. I am sorry you wasted your time coming here.”

Ryoma smiled sadly, moving to sit on Xander's desk to stop him from refusing to look at him any further. “Xander...”

It was a struggle to force himself to meet Ryoma's gaze. Eventually Xander was able to do it, looking up at him and locking eyes with him. “She worries needlessly,” he whispered.

“If you do not wish to talk about it then we do not have to,” Ryoma assured him. He smiled at the Nohrian, gesturing to his sword that hung on the wall. “Perhaps a sparring match?” he offered.

“You try to keep my mind occupied with something else.”

“It is better to try and focus on something else rather than let the negative thoughts eat away at you.”

“...She told you that too.”

“She did,” Ryoma confessed.

Xander sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Sometimes...when I close my eyes; I can see the faces of the people I killed in that needless war,” he whispered, staring down at nothing.

“We do not have to do anything if you wish it,” Ryoma offered. “May I keep you company? Even if it is only in silence,” he added.

Slowly Xander nodded his head, offering the Hoshidian a small smile. “Thank you.”

 


End file.
